1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device support for engagement with a bedrail assembly of a hospital bed. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an improved one-piece telephone support for such a bedrail assembly.
Recently, for the convenience and comfort of hospital patients, hospitals have provided bedside telephone service. Because of decreased mobility of a bedridden patient, access to a telephone must be convenient. Devices to provide this service should also be sanitary, and relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices, such as that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,522 to Pruente et al., are directed to telephone supports for two-piece telephone systems. The disclosed device includes a bracket having a top hook for engagement with a top bedrail and an elongated base which has a rearwardly angled extension for abutting contact with a lower bedrail. However, this device is directed to a two-piece telephone system, inherently more complex. Further, the top hook of this device is angled inwardly thus restricting its removal during emergencies. A further drawback is that the angular extension renders the disclosed support incompatible with certain bed-rail structures. Because the angular extension of this device contacts the side of the bedrail adjacent the patient, without hooking engagement thereto, a patient may inadvertently bump into the support resulting in disengagement of the support from the bedrail assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,277 to Rioux, Jr. discloses a support device for a one-piece telephone. This telephone includes a pair of c-shaped upper and lower clamps for hooking engagement to upper and lower horizontal rails of a bedrail assembly. This device includes an intermediate platform for supporting a linear-type one-piece telephone. Like the device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,522, this device is not universal, despite an embodiment disclosed therein having an adjustable length. Further, although this device overcomes, to some extent, problems with the above-described support of U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,522, relating to its instability, the presence of upper and lower hooks on this device inhibits its removal during medical emergencies.